Dragon Wings
by Hawka
Summary: "A yearly dragon on an ancient charm bracelet. A dream of flying higher than any, ever before." A story of Dominique Weasley.


**This isn't great but I've had the idea for a long time and I needed to have a go at writing it. I may write another similar one when I work out a better way to do it. Sorry :(**

**This kind of runs parallel to Blaze**

* * *

><p>She doesn't <em>blaze<em> like Lily and she lacks Rose's serenity, Roxanne's Wit, Lucy's spark all the things that make her cousins _special_, _perfect_, _the one_. Dominique doesn't have. Grey not golden, dusty not white, with eyes just the wrong shade of blue.

Outshone by a big sister, who takes interest from her almost accidently, confidence shattered by a family that adores her, but seem to adore Victoire and Louis just that bit more. Mistrustful, nervous, wary, alone.

A father that can't quite look into her eyes, a mother whose gaze flicks away. Living in the sideways glances of an uncle neither of her parents talk to. A yearly dragon on an ancient charm bracelet. A dream of flying higher than any, ever before.

A boy with mischief highlighting his eyes, and disinterest flooding them when Victoire greets him, a boy who promises her heaven and tells her she's his world. A boy who lifts her till she could take off and _soar_.

A broken heart as fiery hair awakes next to sweet, soft brown. A door slamming as she flees, a sobbing figure vanishing. Icy cold, _wrong, wrong_ blue eyes, a door firmly closed. A boy, broken, guilty, gone. A collapsing ghost, a decision to _fly_ to spite the cousin who hurt her so badly and the boy who taught her to _soar_ just to clip her wings. So she takes off and lands in the home of the Uncle her parents were so wary off, and she meets the dragons she so adored and she _soared_ among their scaly hides and webbed wings.

Amongst the dragons on that Romanian reserve she came into her own, the grey, dusty Dominique outshone the silver moon, enchanting those around her, human and dragon alike. Suddenly a prize in herself and not a commiseration for the loss of Victoire, she began to shimmer and then to shine, the Veela in her veins highlighting her hair with silver and the fire in her soul igniting her blue eyes. She laughed and she flirted and she listened and she learnt and her dragon-scarred uncle watched with pride glowing in his Weasley blue eyes. She took qualification after qualification and finally became the draconic vet she'd aimed to be, to the concern of absent parents ignored because she'd never been happier and she'd never shone, never mind this brightly so why should she leave for a place she'd only ever be a shade or shadow!

Then a head in the fire, expression twisted with worry, an uncle gripping her arm as a sharp twist and crack and they stumble into a grandmother's home. Worry etched in face after face and it doesn't matter how much her baby cousin hurt her she didn't want her _gone_! So the family shatter and broken fragments scatter, searching each and everywhere and the glowing times are gone but Dominique's far from the only ghost this time, just a glance at each relative's face and she sees her dusty lack of colour reflected. Victoire broken by Teddy but mending with his help, Rose and Lysander breaking against each other and Harry and Ginny barely holding on. James finds her, Lily that is, a distant dragon reserve where she's all but worshipped, Dominique had forgotten those long afternoon's bent with her over dragon books. Forced them from her mind to lessen the perceived betrayal. The family gathers and descends on their missing member and dusty Dominique can't find anything but warm, affectionate relief within her when the broken ashes of a flower raised her head, delighted, apprehensive disbelief drenching her exhausted face.

A warm reunion, a love reiterated and a blonde, grey eyed boy who won't free Lily's arm. Then return to the dragons and the peace and the glowing joy of it all but now she returns, irregularly but still returns, for family dinners and occasions so at least the arrival of her baby cousin in the place she made her _own_, is not a shock as well as an intrusion but Lily's loved dragons as long as Dominique and she's had a place here at least as long for all the age difference. But the blaze of Lily Potter doesn't dim Dominique's silver light and together they pour they defiance at the universe and their friendship renews and suddenly _LilyandDominique_ and nothing can break that bond and once again they'll fight dragons for the other and don't they laugh as they say it, so Dominique and Lily _fly_ higher than ever and shouldn't they have known they were destined for a fall?

Bells, a tent, a minster, a blazing bride and a silver maid of honour (for Dominique gave up grey long ago), and every Weasley even Charlie, the missing Uncle is there. A perfect ceremony, weeping mothers, a reception still going strong, late, late into the night, then a comment by a stranger dancing with Dominique. "Weasley Blue Eyes", and a note of the oddity that she should have them when her brown eyed father did not. An old suspicion, encouraged by alcohol hardening in her father's eyes, a worried slush to her mother's cheeks and a lunge towards Charlie, the Uncle who had so much removed himself from her early life. A cacophony of noise, then terrifying silence, an exclamation of "Mama!" from Victoire and from silver Dominique a quiet demand for truth. A truth that broke her family while mending too many of the breaks in her heart. A girl turning towards the Uncle she ought to have been calling father. A girl's confusion, a girl breaking, healing, fainting.

A girl awakening, a girl understanding, a girl rising, a girl accepting, a girl continuing, dragons flying, hands working, a girl living, shining, a girl with fire by her side flying higher than anyone else ever had before, a girl flying on Dragon Wings and Dreams.


End file.
